Bloody Night Reedited
by Asunder Rose
Summary: It is the night that Yuuki loses her virginity to Zero...what will happen?read to find out...Re-edited version


Yuuki was brought into a dimly lit room by two mysterious figures dressed in black robes.

She walked towards a dark figure lying half naked on the King sized bed that was partly covered with blue silk drapes.

Her pure white flimsy dress that she wore hung lusciously to her every curve.

Soon it would be stained with crimson virgin blood.

Her long brown hair hung loosely, revealing her porcelain white skin and blood red cherry lips.

With every step she took closer to the figure, the faster her heart fluttered in her chest like a trapped cage bird trying to get free.

'My heart is beating so fast and loud I wondering if he can hear it' Yuuki thought nervously as she placed her hand over her pounding heart.

"Come to me Yuuki. Don't be afraid my precious, my name is Lord Zero. I am the master of this house and of you" Zero gently commanded as he outstretched his hand to her.

Once she had got close enough to bed Zero smoothly grabbed her slender wrists without effort and pulled her next to him on the satin sheets.

As he moved nearer, Yuuki started to blush with embarrassment under his deep gaze.

His deep amethyst eyes bore and pierced into her own wine coloured eyes.

She felt like she could loose herself in those dazzling inhuman eyes an that she felt like she didn't have a care in the world.

Within a blink of an eye Zero tore unmercifully her white gown apart, revealing a pair of perfect DD pale cupped breast and her petite slender frame that was silently pleading him to continue.

Yuuki was like a Goddess, perfect, pure, untainted and his!

No other man was ever going to look upon her beauty again except him.

He wanted to corrupt her, hear her small pleas and cries.

He wanted to chain her down and bind her to him forever even if he had to do it by force.

Zero didn't care if she would hate him afterwards or even that she would not give him her heart, he had to have her no matter what!

"Yuuki, I'm going to enjoy taking away your innocence" Zero whispered seductively making Yuuki shiver as his warm breath caressed her snow like neck.

"Ze-Zero-Sama, please" Yuuki begged like a child starved of affection.

"Please what Yuuki" Zero smiled then he ran his tongue up and down her throat.

"Take me" Yuuki moaned and flushed at her boldness as Zero nibbled her bottom lip.

She couldn't believe that she had made such a noise and that she had dared to ask something so bold.

"Oh Yuuki you are good enough to eat. Just you wait. You will never think of another man again. By the time I'm finished with you, you will only think about pleasing me" Zero smirked evilly as she withered underneath him.

In his eyes she was perfect.

The most extraordinary creature on Earth and tonight she was his.

Nothing was going to stop him from taking what he wanted tonight, nothing at all!

He smirked to himself as he ripped her lacy knickers off and bent down and licked her rich juices like a starved dog which were oozing rapidly out of her soft womanhood.

Every moan and small movement that she made gave him more pleasure which made him lick more greedily and rougher, licking away the traces of blood that ran down her open legs.

Blind with lust and desire Yuuki reached out towards him and pulled him closer to her.

"Zero-Sama please stop teasing me. Stop being mean" Yuuki cutely pouted when Zero stopped.

"Hmm Yuuki, being mean am I? I'm just playing at the moment but do you want me to show you how mean I can really be?" Zero huskily whispered, a small smile creeping onto his lips making Yuuki glare at him playfully.

He chuckled as she squeaked underneath him as he stroked her flat stomach. Every noise that she made seemed like she was secretly calling out to him.

Begging to be touched more.

After a while of teasing, Zero inserted three fingers into her delicate hole and started to thrust them in and out.

With every thrust that he made he became rougher and rough until she cried out in desperate moans.

Quickly he removed his clothing that was preventing him from having full contact with her which revealed his hard length oozing with fabulous juices which flowed like a mountain that contained the most sweet nectar.

Slowly he moved his hand up and down his length as he leant over Yuuki's neck and bit painfully down onto her exposed flesh on the right of her neck.

Zero didn't want to stop.

He couldn't get enough.

She tasted so sweet no she was divine.

Incomparable like the rarest and most valuable treasure in existence but even then they couldn't compare to how she tasted.

After greedily drinking from her he positioned himself in between her and without a warning he inserted himself.

Not caring about Yuuki pain, he pumped harder and faster, breaking the virgin barrier causing blood to leak down onto the red sheets.

Yuuki cried out in pleasure as the horrific pain slowly subsided, leaving only the bliss feeling of Zero being inside her.

With every thrust her mind went blank and her delicate body felt lighter.

The only think that she could feel was think about was Zero and his continuous love for her.

She wanted this moment to never end.

She wanted to capture and savour every single second and lock it away deep in her memory so that she would never forget it ever.

To be held by Zero for eternity and to feel his overflowing love which coursed through out her entire body with every mere touch of his to her was heaven and worth any given punishment even death itself.

Without him anywhere was hell but anywhere with him was heaven.

He was her life, her soul and her reason for living.

To her he was her God as she was his Goddess.

Pure and innocent.

Forever untainted from the corrupt and sinful world.

He wanted to keep her to himself. To lock her away for no one else to see but him, only him.

**A/N: This is the re-edited version of bloody night for ****ParadiseAvenger. I hope you like it. I'm sorry if it is not what you wanted.**


End file.
